


To the Theater

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Colors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: The first official outing for the King's Consort is a trip to the theater. For a change, Wrathion's not the one running behind.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	To the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wranduin discord June prompt: colors.
> 
> You're all lovely people in there :)

“Anduin! Hurry up!”

“I only need a couple minutes. Just hold on.”

“We’re going to be late to the theater.”

Wrathion paced the sitting room, adjusting his cuffs. This suit was a traditional human styled outfit, in the blue and gold of the Wrynn family. He’d kept his polished leather boots and his own white silk shirt, but the rest of the outfit was the royal tailor’s work, and nearly as good as his own.

“I’m going to need a minute, meet me in the throne room. Flynn and Taelia will be there, you can keep them company.”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Wrathion left their chambers, heading down the wide hallways towards the throne room. Guards gave him respectful half bows, a motion he found strange. Even though he was entitled to them, being the official consort, the show of respect from it made him feel strange. He was used to slipping about unnoticed.

“Wrathion!” Taelia cried out, opening her arms to give him a hug.

“Taelia darling, you are lovely as always.” He gave her a hug, careful not to wrinkle her deep green gown.

“Hello Flynn, you clean up well,” he greeted the ex pirate, who indeed was dashing in a brown suit.

“Evening Wrathion. Ready for your big debut?” Flynn grinned up at him.

Wrathion rolled his eyes. “First official outing as King’s Consort? Of course I’m ready. I’m a dragon. We’re ready for anything.”

Taelia gave a snort. Flynn elbowed her in the ribs. “You’re supposed to be a lady.”

“I’ll behave. In public.”

“This isn’t public enough?”

“No one sees us but the guards. They don’t care,” she insisted. “Where is Anduin? He’s going to make us late.”

“In our chambers. He told me to come here and wait with you. I have no idea what’s keeping him.”

“Maybe he needs you to help him dress,” Flynn suggested.

“Bad idea Flynn. We’d never make the theater,” Taelia said.

“No, we would not,” Wrathion agreed with a smile.

“I’m here, it just took me a minute.” The three turned. Anduin strode into the room, and they gaped.

He wore red. Not just any red, no, but a deep ruby, the exact shade of Wrathion’s eyes. A fitted red jacket with long, flared sleeves clung to him, revealing a white silk shirt the style as Wrathion’s. His black trousers fit him snugly and were tucked into shiny black boots. For a change his hair was down, and around his neck, a red star ruby hung, in a similar style to the dragon’s.

“What?”

“You look amazing,” Taelia said, breaking the silence.

“That outfit is something else,” Flynn said.

Wrathion simply stared.

“I thought I’d change things up. I’m tired of blue,” Anduin shrugged. He glanced at Wrathion. “Nothing to say for a change, dragon?”

“You,” he paused. Cleared his throat. Tried again. “You’re a sunset come to life. You’re the embodiment of flame. You’re the most incredible sight I’ve ever seen.”

He took the king’s hand and kissed it gently. “And I’m the luckiest dragon alive.”

“And we are almost late,” Flynn interrupted, ruining the moment. “Let’s get to the carriage.”

The four of them headed out, chattering about the performance they were about to see. Wrathion stayed at the back, watching Anduin as he walked in his new clothes. The chatter kept up in the carriage, no one noticing that the dragon was uncharacteristically silent during the ride. He chimed in once or twice, but large stayed quiet, observing the party.

Once the carriage pulled up in front of the theater, where a crowd had gathered.

“Wow,” Taelia said. “We never have crowds like this back in Boralus. Even when the Lord Admiral shows up, it’s never this busy.”

“Stormwind has strange ideas about royals,” Wrathion said. “Many people have an obsession with our young, handsome king.”

“It might also be the first official appearance of the royal consort,” Anduin said, giving him a pointed stare.

“They’ve seen me many times. No one looked twice at me months ago, when I was in the market.”

“We weren’t official months ago. It was only last week that the proclamation came out.”

“Stop it, you two.” Taelia cut in. “We need to go.”

“Flynn, you first, help Taelia out. Wrathion and I will follow.”

“Building up to the big reveal, eh?” He slipped out of the carriage, offering Taelia his hand. She descended, surprisingly graceful in such a long dress.

Anduin looked at Wrathion. “Who first?”

“Me. You’re looking out of character. Let’s give them a show.”

Anduin nodded. Wrathion leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He slid to the door and gathered himself, stepping out of the carriage.

The crowd’s reaction was immediate. The noise level increased, with everyone beginning to talk amongst themselves. He fixed a pleasant face in place, with just a hint of self-satisfied smirk. He was the official royal consort, after all, and these people weren’t. He waved to the crowd, and gestured to the carriage.

The noise increased. Yes, the crowd was there for Anduin after all. Wrathion’s smirk deepened.

“King Anduin,” He cried out, “Are you ready?”

The crowd cheered.

“Dammit Wrathion,” came just loud enough for him to hear. He managed not to laugh. Instead, he kept the smirk and held the carriage door.

Anduin’s blond hair appeared first, causing the crowd to get even louder. He looked up, a fake smile plastered on his face. Wrathion held out an arm. Anduin reached out and took it, stepping from the carriage like a flame.

The crowd became silent. Anduin and Wrathion stood there, arm in arm, facing the crowd. The moment stretched out into silence.

Then someone in the crowd shouted, “He’s wearing the dragon’s colors!” and the cheering began again.

Anduin and Wrathion shared a smile and began walking towards Taelia and Flynn. Together, the four walked towards the theater.

Anduin leaned towards Wrathion and murmured, “See? I know how to make an entrance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
